Loving you just in My heart
by Yuzzie Amanda
Summary: cinta antara Ichigo dan Rukia terhalang oleh penyakit yang di derita Ichigo. Akankah ketulusan cinta dapat mengalahkan ego masing-masing? atau cinta mereka malah terpisah? Read n Review please. don't like don't read.


**Bleach Tite kubo**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal**

**Don't like don't read**

**But please review... :)**

**Chapter 1**

Rukia pov

" Hentikan Grimm...!" Ucapku kesal pada makhluk biru di hadapanku ini. Sudah berapa kali Dia merebut buku yang sedang Aku baca di sela-sela waktu pulangku dari kampus.

" Oh... Ayolah Rukia... Aku mohon dengarkan ceritaku kali ini. Please..." Sudah berapa kali Ku dengar Dia merajuk seperti itu. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan Dia ceritakan setelah ini. Ku tatap wajah garangnya yang masih menatapku sambil berharap Aku akan luluh akan rayuannya.

" Baiklah...sekarang apa?". Tanyaku pada akhirnya. Tak tahan juga melihat teman sejak kecilku itu merajuk layaknya anak kecil. Seberapa garangnya seorang Grimjow Jegerjeques di hadapan orang lain tak kan berpengaruh banyak padaku. Dia hanyalah pemuda berusia 21 tahun biasa yang sering bersikap manja di hadapanku yang merupakan teman kecilnya.

" Oh Rukia... Ku sungguh sayang kepadamu..." Ucapan dan tindakannya yang ingin memelukku hanya membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

" Mau cerita apa tidak...!" ucapku sedikit mengancam. Dan terbukti Dia mulai menjauhkan tangannya dari pundakku.

" Oke..Oke... Kau memang selalu menang dariku Rukia. Umm... Kau tahu Nell ? Gadis yang selama ini sedang Ku dekati itu? Akhirnya Dia mau kencan denganku nanti malam..." ucapanya sangat bersemangat, membuat telingaku sedikit berdengung akibat teriakannya.

"Oh..."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Oh...' Rukia?". Wajahnya sungguh lucu, membuatku sedikit geli melihatnya.

" Aku sudah menduga hal ini yang Kau ingin bicarakan, jadi Ku rasa jawaban seperti tadi sangat wajar". Ucapku datar sambil membalik lembaran buku yang sedang Ku baca.

" Kau sungguh tidak asyik Rukia. Harusnya Kau itu sesekali melepas kacamatamu ini dan melihat betapa indahnya dunia. Jangan terus menerus berada di duniamu yang di isi cuma dengan buku". Tangan Grimmjouw meraih kacamata persegi dari wajahku. Kata-katanya sudah sering Ku dengar. Tapi entah mengapa sama sekali tak mempengaruhiku untuk merubah duniaku.

Dunia yang sudah kujalani 20 tahun tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah. Dunia hampa yang membuatku hanya melihat satu tujuan, kebahagiaan Kaa-san. Seorang wanita yang berjuang seorang diri menghidupi diriku dengan susah payah hingga menjadi diriku yang sekarang. Ibu yang selalu ada di kedua bola mataku yang hanya bisa melihat kepedihan hidup dan kerasnya dunia.

" Hei Rukia... Mengapa Kau melamun?" sebuah tangan digerak-gerakkan di depan wajahku. Membuyarkan lamunan yang menghinggapi pikiranku.

" Oh... Tak apa-apa". Jawabku singkat sambil berlalu meninggalkan Grimmjouw yang masih mematung di tempat.

Normal pov

Terlihat seorang wanita bertubuh kurus, dengan rambut hitamnya yang di ikat ke atas tengah mengelap sebuah meja di sebuah kafe kecil. Angel's Cafe, sebuah kafe kecil di pusat kota Tokyo. Terlihat bagai bangunan tua di antara megahnya gedung-gedung tinggi yang di bangun di sekitarnya.

" Tadaima..."

" Okaeri Rukia... Sudah pulang rupanya?". Jawab seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Rukia. Kuchiki Hisana.

" Iya Kaa-san, bgaimana hari ini?" Rukia segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kafe, tak tampak seorang pengunjung pun yang ada di kafe itu.

"Masih sama seperti biasa Rukia". Jawab Hisana sambil memberikan senyum lemah yang sedikit di paksakan.

Rukia dan Hisana tinggal berdua selama ini. Angel's cafe merupakan sumber penghasilan mereka. Kafe itu di rintis susah payah oleh Hisana dari nol. Dengan hasil pinjaman dari bank, Hisana berhasil membesarkan kafenya hingga sekarang. Tapi benerapa bulan ini kafe yang di andalkannya menjadi semakin sepi bahkan minggu-minggu belakangan ini tak ada seorang pengunjung pun yang sekadar minum kopi di Angel's cafe.

" Maaf Hisana-san biar Saya saja yang membersihkan meja-meja ini. Hisana-san beristirahatlah". Ucap seorang gadis bercepol.

" Tidak usah Momo, lagipula Saya juga tidak ada pekerjaan". Ucap Hisana dengan senyum lembutnya.

Hinamori Momo, gadis bercepol dengan tinggi tidak beda jauh dengan Rukia adalah satu-satunya karyawan Hisana yang masih bertahan. Karyawan lainnya sudah mengundurkan diri akibat krisis yang di alami kafe itu.

Hisana sempat putus asa dan berniat untuk menutup usahanya tersebut, tapi Rukia mencegahnya. Dengan alasan kafe itu adalah satu-satunya harta yang mereka miliki. Dan tanpa kafe iu mereka tidak punya penghasilan lagi.

" Biar Aku saja yang membersihkannya, Kaa-san istirahatlah". Rukia segera mengambil kain yang ada di tangan Hisana dan mulai ,melanjutkan pekerjaan ibunya itu.

Hisana melihat putri kecilnya sudah semakin tumbuh besar. Ingin sekali melihat putri satu-satunya itu hidup bahagia. Memperoleh kasih sayang yang pantas dari orang yang menyayanginya. Hidup dengan diiringi senyuman dari bibir mungilnya. Tapi selama hidupnya, rukia hanya memasang wajah datar dan terkesan tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Hanya sesekali senyum itu Dia perlihatkan kepada Ibunya.

" Rukia... Carilah seorang kekasih". Ucapan dari bibir sang ibu menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang membersihkan meja.

Rukia hanya memandang ibunya dalam diam. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

" Kaa-san ingin melihatmu bahagia". Ucap Hisana lirih.

" Kaa-san... Aku sudah cukup bahagia kok, bersama Kaa-san adalah kebahagianku". Rukia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan langsung memeluk Hisana.

Momo yang melihat pemandangan itu ikut terharu dan sempat meneteskan air mata. Dia tahu semua tentang keluarga kecil di depannya. Hisana sudah di anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri. Dan Rukia adalah sahabat dekatnya. Ayah Rukia menghilang saat Hisana mengandung Rukia. Sampai saat ini tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu keberadaanya masih hidup apa sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

Hal itulah yang membuat Rukia sangat membenci ayahnya yang sudah menelantarkan ibu dan dirinya di tengah kesengsaraan hidup. Rukia menganggap semua pria di dunia ini seperti ayahnya. Bahwa pria di dunia itu tak bisa di percaya.

" Kaa-san tahu kan, jika Aku ini tak bisa mempercayai makhluk yang bernama pria. Jadi Kaa-san tidak perlu mengandalkan seorang pria untuk kebahagianku".

Hening kembali menyelimuti suasana kafe. Hisana masih merenung akan perkataan Rukia,sementara Rukia dengan pandangan kosongnya terus melanjutkan membereskan semua meja di kafe itu.

Mata hazel itu tak bosan-bosannya memandang betapa indahnya bintang yang bertebaran di langit luas. Sesekali terdengar tarikan napas dari pemuda bersurai orange yang daritadi duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya sambil menatap bintang.

Penglihatanya sedikit beralih pada sosok gadis mungil yang lagsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi dekat jendela yang berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Terlihat sang gadis terdiam sambil memandang sesuatu dalam pegangannya. Tak jarang gadis itu menghela napas berat dan memegangi pelipisnya perlahan.

" Ichigo... Sebaiknya Kau cepat tidur. Ini sudah malam nak". Suara lembut seorang wanita menyadarkan Ichigo,pemuda bersurai orange itu dari lamunannya.

" Ya Kaa-san, Aku akan tidur, lagipula Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi". Jawab sang pemuda sedikit berteriak. Tak lama munculah wanita cantik berambut hampir serupa dengan pemuda itu.

" Tapi kan Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu Ichigo, angin malam sangat tidak baik untuk jantungmu". Ucapan terakhir sang ibu menyadarkan Ichigo akan keadaannya. Ichigo yang sejak kecil menderita jantung lemah memang harus berhati-hati dalam menjaga kesehatannya.

" Baik Kaa-san ku yang cantik, Aku akan segera tidur. Tapi ngomong-ngomong Kaa-san tahu tetangga sebelah rumah kita?". Jari Ichigo menunjuk rumah sebelah yang sempat membuat iris hazelnya terfokus pada sosok gadis mungil di sana.

" Oh maksudmu rumah keluarga Kuchiki, Kaa-san belum sempat berkenalan langsung dengan mereka. Tapi sepertinya mereka terlihat sibuk setiap hari. Terbukti tak ada orang di rumah sampai jam 7 malam".

Ichigo masih duduk di samping jendela kamarnya. Rasa penasaran begitu besar terhadap gadis yang baru di lihatnya. Entah kenapa jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih kencang saat melihat raut murung sang gadis.

Rasa itu tidak seperti rasa sakit saat mengalami sakit pada jantungnya. Tapi lebih terasa lembut dan hangat. Ichigo tak mengerti apa itu. Tapi yang Dia inginkan hanya merubah raut wajah sedih itu menjadi senyuman manis di wajah cantiknya.

Matahari pagi bersinar dengan hangatnya, musim semi tahun ini memang sangat indah bagi kota Tokyo yang biasanya di hiasi dengan banyaknya kendaraan yang hilir mudik memadati jalan. Hari ini merupakan puncak perayaan musim semi bagi masyarakat Tokyo. Terlihat banyaknya manusia yang memadati taman kota untuk menikmati indahnya bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

Ichigo dan ibunya berniat untuk memperkenalkan diri pada keluarga Kuchiki dan sekalian mengajak mereka menikmati bunga sakura bersama-sama.

" Permisi... Perkenalkan kami tetangga baru yang tinggal di sebelah, perkenalkan Saya Kurosaki Masaki, dan ini putra Saya Ichigo". Masaki dan Ichigo memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Hisana yang kebetulan tengah menyirami tanaman-tanaman kesayangannya di depan rumah.

" Salam kenal Kurosaki-san, Saya Kuchiki Hisana. Senang mendapat tetangga baru yang cantik seperti Anda". Balas Hisana tersenyum.

" Kaa-san...Aku pergi dulu, Grimm pasti sudah menungguku daritadi". Suara Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan Masaki dan Hisana.

" Bukannya hari ini libur Rukia, Kau tidak akan pergi ke kampus kan?"

" Aku ada janji dengan Grimmjouw, kalau Aku tidak datang Dia pasti akan terus menerus menerorku". Jelas Rukia dengan wajah sedikit cemberut. "

" Oh ya... Perkenalkan mereka tetangga baru yang menempati rumah sebelah". Ucap Hisana sambil memperkenalkan Masaki dan Ichigo.

Pandangan Ichigo yang selalu memperhatikan Rukia, membuat Rukia sedikit risih. Dengan cepat Rukia minta ijin untuk pergi menemui Grimmjouw.

" Wajah manismu menjadi sedikit kusut kalau Kau terus cemberut seperti itu Rukia". Ichigo langsung menahan tangan Rukia ang hendak pergi.

" Kurang ajar sekali Kau. Beraninya menyentuhku dan memanggil nama kecilku!". Ucap Rukia tidak suka dengan tingkah tetangga barunya itu.

" Ichigo... Kau jangan menggoda Rukia-chan seperti itu. Dia bisa takut lho kepadamu". Masaki terus menggoda ichigo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Rukia terus berjalan menuju tempat yang dijanjikannya untuk bertemu dengan sahabatnya Grimmjouw. Entah mengapa hanya sosok Grimmjouw yang bisa menyentuh sedikit hati Rukia. Terbukti hanya Grimmjouwlah satu-satunya teman pria yang Rukia miliki.

" Rukia...siapa Dia?" pertanyaan Grimm membuatku menoleh ke belakang dan benar saja sosok orange itu ternyata mengikutinya daritadi.

" Sedang apa Kau disini ?!" bentak Rukia.

" Aku hanya ingin menemanimu berjalan-jalan Rukia...Apa tidak boleh.?" Ichigo kembali menyeringai sambil hendak merangkul bahu gadis di sampingnya itu.

" Hei manusia jeruk...! Jangan Kau coba-coba mengganggu Rukia!". Grimmjouw yang sedikit risih dengan perilaku Ichigo mencoba sedikit mengncam pemuda orange itu.

" Tenang lah kawan... Aku sedang tidak mengganggunya kok. Aku malah ingin mengajaknya melihat bunga sakura."

" K...Kau...!" emosi yang di pendam Rukia mulai keluar. Tak sedikit keringat yang di keluarkan Grimmjouw karena merasakan hawa panas dari tatapan Rukia. Ichigo yang mulai merasakannya juga mencoba melepaskan tanganya dari pundak Rukia.

Grimmjouw mulai sedikit menjauh merasakan aura jahat yang keluar dari Rukia. Di tariknya tubuh Ichigo menjauh dari Rukia.

" KAU...! JANGAN PERNAH COBA-COBA MENGGANGGUKU!"

TBC

Lanjut...?

Please Review... :)


End file.
